1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of enhancing productivity and reducing power consumption, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for providing the LCD panel with light. As a size of the LCD panel increases, a size of the backlight assembly also increases. As a result, the LCD device employs a direct illumination type backlight assembly.
The direct illumination type backlight assembly includes a plurality of lamps. In general, the direct illumination type backlight assembly employs a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”) and therefore requires a plurality of inverters in order to drive the plurality of CCFLs that are electrically connected in parallel. As a result, cost for manufacturing the direction illumination type backlight assembly is increased and productivity is lowered.
Furthermore, the direction illumination type backlight assembly requires wires for electrically connecting the CCFLs to inverters. The inverters are disposed at a first end of each CCFL, so that a wire electrically connected to a second end of the CCFL, which is opposite to the first end, must extend back towards the first end and connect to the inverters to induce electromagnetic fields, and such an arrangement deteriorates luminance uniformity of the backlight assembly and increases power consumption.